Why Wondder?
by Firpi
Summary: Shego comes home after the ussual day. Plotting, fighting Kim and running away. She begins to think of her life situation. Where does she stand?


Why Wonder

Shego walked into her town house still tired from her fight with Possible. Her muscles were starting to become sore.

Shego thought to herself as she dropped onto her green a black leather couch. 'Aahhhh. What a day. The fight was the only piece worth it.'

'One of these days Dr D might actually pull off a plan. What then? There will be no more challenges. No more Possible to kill the boredom.'

Shego then got to cook something before she went to bed. 'hmm eggs, cheese, chicken, steak, meat… dead meat. Something I never wish to have Kimmie be. Arggh! Why do I think these things. There have to be other opponents to challenge me other than the Possible and Stoppable… Yet I haven't found one.'

The Emerald beauty began to cook up a late night breakfast. ' Lets see, eggs, cheese some peppers, and a hint of onion. The perfect omelet. Yeah, I could turn team Possible into an omelet. But why… maybe cause after them there would be no challenge. The foremost expert in martial arts, Monty Fisk. Yet I beat him in under 45 seconds… without powers. If he is to be the best after Kimmie… my future looks dull.'

She sat with her plate, eating half –heartedly. ' If I just let go of that last little bit of me during a fight, I could definetly put Team Possible out for good. The Drakken could win with almost any plan he came up with. But then, there really would be no point in fighting for domination anymore. I could always go good again…. Nah I now Drakken to well, I'd destroy his regime in two days, four tops.

Shego washed the few dishes she had and proceeded to her room. She undressed and changed into a tight hot pink tank top and boy short ensemble. ' Look at me, still wearing pink. As if I was still the little trendy form back in high school. Man what was that five, six years ago. I still cant believe Im doing evil. Geez, how many times a week do I have to think about that. Here I go again. Convincing myself that evil was the way to go. Lets see… I was bored, hated my brothers ways of doing things, tired of too many rules and most of all, bored. As in unchallenged. Which all was fine and dandy, DAMMIT why do I always say dandy when I think like this. Either way things were great. The good guys really were a challenge, until I got better. Now there is only Kim and Ron.

Shego put down her brush on the dresser and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She touched the face in the reflection smiling with the thought that underneath it all. She was still the same Sheila Gonzales that started on this road. She stood up and headed towards her bathroom. 'Yeah for christs sake. Unlike the other female villains she wasn't into herself..okay not into herself as much. For jimminey sake, Chiara boasted of how many men she has slept with so far. As of last week that number was 142 and still rising. Felonia boasted of her sex life with her boy toy of the month. Always with the whips, chains, and handcuff. Plus other things she just couldn't even pretend to fathom. Nope she wasn't like them. She had been with one guy in her life. Back when she was 16. It's too bad he died when he got hit by that drunk driver. She really liked him. He might have been able to steer her a different way. Oh well this is the now.'

She spit out the last rinse and wiped her face. Facing her sterio she decided on an old cd by the Verve Pipe. She then turned off the lights and settled into her queen size bed with a green and blue theme. As hideous as it might look, she didn't care it was hers. With her own personal money. Who cares? 'Yup this was just another night in the life of Sheila Gonzales. The number 1 rated mercenary in the evil underground. With a background so hidden she was only known as Shego. God! I'm talking of myself in the third person. I really need a life. Definelty a man. A real man. Someone who can face immenent danger in the face and laugh. A man who will make a woman breakfast in bed, just for the hell of it. Someone who is funny, and can be smart when it matters. Someone to who physical pleasure is but a bonus . Loyal and caring. Wont be freaked out by her life choices. Hmmm, wonder if Kimmie would mind if I asked Ron out on a date.'

With that last thought, the olive skinned goddess breathed a loud sigh wich immidiatly took her into some much needed slumber. Yet with that slumber always comes one thing.

A lone single tear.

A/N Hey alls. Its been awhile since I last wrote anything. A LLOOOOOONNGG while. So I had a nasty writers block on my story. So I just let my mind typw out whatever. Go Fig it ended being a Shego fic. Now this is a one shot. Unless of course there are some readers that think it should be otherwise. Then I could come up with something. I think this did the job of chopping up that unhealthy block. Thank you all who review.


End file.
